TDTokyo Chapter 2
"Last time on Total Drama Tokyo, the twenty all-new contestants arrived to Tokyo! Some friendships, and enemy-ships, formed already, and other stuff happened. Today, we'll learn who everyone's related to! Oh, and Twinklefog, if you're reading this, it's a coincidence. I swear. All right, man?" begins Chris. "Let's meet our contestants' relatives!" "Dude, I wonder who all the hot girls are related to? Wouldn't it be funny if they were all related to fugly chicks?" asks Bart rudely. "Come on, man, be nice. What if you were a fugly chick? How would that make you feel?" asks Horatio. "I would get plastic surgery and not have to worry about it anymore." says Bart. "All right, guys, who wants to go first?" asks Chris. Nobody answers. After about a minute, Chris says, "All right, let's just go in alphabetical order which means Anderson will go first." "Mkay, I'm PJ from Total Drama Revolution's brother." says Anderson. "PJ? That creepy silent girl? I rolled around in my room when she first appeared." says Bart. "Dude, shut up, I hate her too, but she's my sister." says Anderson. "Wait, you're that jerk who was in PJ's video in the aftermath!" says Roz. "Jerk? I go by many names. Jerk is usually not one of them." says Anderson. His clothes disappear, then they reappear again. "PJ? I wear PJs when I go to bed. Mine have little bunnies on them." says Isabel. "Cool story, bro. Tell it again." says Anderson. "PJ? I wear PJs when I go to bed. Mine have little bunnies on them." says Isabel. "That wasn't meant to be taken literally." says Chris. "All right, on to Ari." "Uhhhh..." says Ari. "Well, my stepsister is Julia from Tiki..." "The Julia? She was totally my favorite." says Roz. "Except my cousin, of course." "Julia was pretty cool, I guess." says Anderson. "She was a ginger like yours truly." "Oh my god. Did you guys know that gingers are telepathic?" asks Roz. "What's a ginger? Is it some sort of fruit?" asks Isabel. "Yeah, Isabel. It's a big, weiner-shaped fruit." says Bart snidely. "Bart, don't be so mean." says Chris. "Let's find out who you're related to." "Northworth." says Bart. "He's my @#$% brother." "I can see where he gets his charm." whispers Valencia. "What did you say, hottie?" asks Bart. "Hottie?" asks Christina. "She's the hottie?" "Oh, so you're jealous of Valencia?" asks Bart. "Ladies, I have enough room for both of you." he says, with both of them in his arms. "Let go of me, please." says Valencia. Christina nods in agreement, Bart grumbles and lets go. "All right, then Bess." says Chris. "Well, my li'l cousin is Mattie, but I doubt y'all rememba' her." says Bess. "Mattie? Who's that?" asks Tolkien. "See wha' I mean? Th' gurl wit' th' cool shades, li'l man." says Bess. "Ohhh, I remember her." says Tolkien. "Wait, little man?!" "Your voice sound like a man, but you're purty li'l." says Bess. Tolkien grumbles and takes out his nerd cards. "All right, Christina? Your annoying stepbrother?" asks Chris. Christina sighs then says, "Nic, who I hate." "I think I saw him in one of your videos. He came in with his ribby belly and muttered something about an Abby." says Estrella. "Exactly. That was my best vid, too." says Christina. "All right, Estrella, your sis?" asks Chris. "Tasia." says Estrella grumpily. "But don't expect me to win just like her." "Whoa, what did she do with all the money?" asks Shawn. "Bavarian sausages." says Estrella snidely. "Just like Julia." Ari giggles. "What's up with these American girls and their Bavarian sausage fetish? I would have bought rapping stuff." says Shawn. "Rapping is cool, but drumline is better." says Julian. "All right, Horatio, who's your bro?" asks Chris. "Antoine!" winks Horatio. "The guy with squirrels in his, like, pants?" asks Oz. Anderson looks at Oz' flabby legs. "I think you have more than squirrels in your pants, dude." "Like, thanks for the compliment." says Oz dorkily. "Julian, your brother? Oh, wait, you're one of the two who aren't related to anyone. Way to be boring." says Chris. "So am I. And I don't think either of us are boring, guy." says Shawn. "Yeah, Chris, be cool." says Julian, who's now lying down. "All right, moving on. Keenan." says Chris. "Um, Chris, can I be last?" asks Keenan. "Sorry for the inconvenience, me and my brother just have some troubles..." "Fine, whatever, Layla." says Chris. Charles is massaging Layla's feet. "Rub faster, you tool." says Layla. "Yes, miss." says Charles. He whispers a dirty word under his breath. "Wait, what did you ask me, Chris? I wasn't paying attention, because you know, I don't really care." she says. "Who's your cousin?" asks Chris. "Which one? There's Nellie, Fiona, Blaire, Snooki, Alfred, Garrison, Aliaune Damala Bouga Time Puru Nacka Lu Lu Lu Badara Akon Thiam, Billy Bob Joe, Reginald, Remington, Frederick, Frasier, Niles, Octavia, Mary Sue, Sue Mary, Twinklefog, another Layla, yet another Layla, Laylaylayla, Lalainee, Brandon, No-Name, Jeremy, Marcel, Kendall, Bo--" "Octavia was the one I was thinking of." says Chris. "Uh-oh." says Keenan under his breath. "Bob, Teddy, Billy, Teddy Billy, Chris, Margaret, Mordecai, Finn, Jake, Chowder, Flapjack, Ash Ketchup, Jynx, Charles II--" "We get it, okay?" asks Chris. "All right, gosh, you irritate me. Charles, get me an olive." says Layla. Charles puts an olive into Layla's mouth. "Is that better, miss?" "No, this one's sour. It tastes like Dolph brains." says Layla. "How would you know what Dolph's brains taste like?" asks Julian warily. "Pshaw. I don't. I was just saying that." says Layla. "Milo, your weirdo cousin?" asks Chris. Milo finishes chugging down his water bottle. "Uh, Ori from TDRev! He was pretty cool." "Cool? Ori ain't cool. He voted out my cousin, y'hear?" asks Bess. "Whatever, dude. Ori is a magical dude." says Milo. "Oz, your obeeeese cousin is Arthur, moving on to..." says Chris. "Dude, you didn't even, like, let me talk." says Oz. "We haven't even started the challenge yet, so Quincy..." says Chris. Quincy is playing with a frog that resembles a mouse. "Gustavo, that guy everyone hates, is my adopted broseph." "I hated that guy." says Milo. "See? You get my point." says Quincy. "What's that mouse thingy? It's cool." says Roz. "I found it..." says Quincy. "In my nose." "O_o." says Christina. "Roz, you said in your application form you're related to Izzy and Sharissa... Shawn, nobody..." says Chris. "Yup. You got that right." says Shawn. "Tolkien, what about you? Who's your li'l cousin?" asks Chris. Tolkien is on his Wintendo SD. "One sec." "No, dude, we're running out of time, seriously, who is it?" asks Chris. "Kavren." says Tolkien. "Whoa, I loved that guy!" says Julian. "Bloop pork." "He was okay, I guess..." says Ari. "Kinda cute..." Tolkien says in the confessional, "Ari's super hot. I'm totally gonna go for her, she's not the most popular so I have a chance... I think." "Valencia, how about you?" asks Chris. "Chrissy is my little sister." says Valencia. "We look kinda alike, eh?" "Kinda. Chris, Chrissy, and Christina?" chuckles Christina. "Cool." "Yasmin? Your brother is Alex, right?" asks Chris. "Like, yeah, but you should have, like, told me to, like, introduce him, like." she says while eating barbeque chips and watching Nebraska Shore on her phone. "That show isn't good for the mind." says Horatio. "Like, I totally don't care." says Yasmin. "And last but not least, wait we still have Keenan, but let's hear about Yuri." says Chris. "OMG, my fourth cousin is Ricky from TDS! He was that stupid person who got first voted out. I tried pairing him up with Kurt, that other pathetic guy, but noooo. He says he likes girls, even though HE'S NEVER GOING TO GET ONE." says Yuri angrily. "Relax, chica, it's not about boys or girls, it's about their personality." says Horatio wisely. "Now, we can hear Keenan." says Chris. "Wait, you skipped me!" says Isabel. "I love to skip, but still, you never said who I'm related to!" "Uh, sure." says Chris. "Gary is my brother!" she says happily. "No, he's not. You said you didn't have a brother on your application form." says Chris. "You just have a sister, Amanda." "Ohhhh. Gary is what I call Amanda!" says Isabel. "I don't think any of us care, now, Keenan is the juicy one." says Chris. "Juicy one. Hehe." says Bart. "All right, guys, my brother is..." Keenan mumbles something inaudible. "What? I didn't hear that." says Tolkien. "Trey." says Keenan quietly. "Haha. They actually do look a lot alike! I mean, Keenan isn't a bad guy, or so we think." says Roz. "Yeah, but I'm afraid people won't like me, just like that Twinklefog chick..." says Keenan. "Aww, man, we all like you, except that chick." says Anderson, pointing to Layla. "TREY?! That little turd. My cousin Octavia had a gigantic crush on him, and he apparently liked her too. And then he just went and voted her off mysteriously, then he confessed that he never liked her! Augh, that guy makes me sick to my stomach!" says Layla. "I knew it." says Keenan, shaking his head. "All right, then, let's get to the challenge." says Chris. "Your first challenge is to--" Suzuki runs in, screaming his head off. Chris scoffs. "What is it now?" Suzuki is panting and seems sad. "Someone stole my sushi! All twenty pieces!" Chris thinks for a moment, then a lightbulb turns on over his head. "I got it. You guys are gonna hunt for Suzuki's sushi." says Chris. Suzuki grins. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Chris! Where could it be, do you think?" Chris shakes his head. "I don't know, Suzuki, I don't know." Suzuki gets angry and his eyes turn red. "Well, then, GO MAKE THEM FIND IT!" Chris nods his head and shrinks down in the corner. "Go." he says. Anderson looks at Tolkien. "Buddies?" he asks. Tolkien nods his head. "Sweet." says Anderson. Oz comes up to the two. "Hey, like, guys. Mind if I join you in your quest for the noble sushi?" "Zomglee, please! You're my hero!" says Tolkien. "Eww, Tolk, I hate this guy, do we have to let him come?" asks Anderson. Tolkien nods. "Like, thanks for being cool, guys." says Oz. He puts his arms around the two and they walk off. "Hey, I think I see a sushi in that big box over there!" says Anderson. "Anderson, you're the smallest, so wanna go get it?" asks Tolkien. Anderson dives into the box. Tolkien and Oz wait for a moment, but he doesn't come out. "I'm, like, going to help him." says Oz. Oz dives into the box, and doesn't come out. Tolkien waits for a moment, then goes into the box. Some random Japanese guy closes the top of the box, trapping the three inside. "Hey, look, it's the sushi!" says Anderson in the box. "Uh, dude, I don't think that's our top priority." says Tolkien. "Yeah, we're, like, trapped in here." says Oz. "All right, then, what's everyone's favorite comic?" says Tolkien, attempting to start a conversation. "I like R-rated comics. They remind me of my home life." says Anderson wistfully. The camera then zooms out from the box, and into a Japanese arcade. "So, dudes, think we're gonna find any sushi?" asks Valencia, who's hanging out with Julian and Shawn. "I think I see some over there." says Julian. "Shawn, wanna go get it?" "All right, fine." says Shawn. He walks over to the sushi and tries to grab it, but Yuri pops out of nowhere and takes the sushi. "Yuri, what the crap? That was my sushi." says Shawn. "I will only give you this sushi if you admit you have a secret love for Julian." says Yuri. "But, I don't. I have a girlfriend on another show." says Shawn. "What's her name? Julian-ette?" asks Yuri rudely. "Look, just give me the sushi and we'll leave you alone." says Shawn. "Julian and Val, back me up on this." Julian is asleep on the ground and Valencia has disappeared. Valencia is walking through a secret passage. "What's that smell? It smells like a fish." says Valencia. She opens a door and walks into a gigantic room filled completely with sushi and absolutely nothing else. "Well, Valencia, you've just won invincibility." she says to herself. "Now, time to eat it." Strange French music then plays as she eats about half the sushi. "WHOOOO!" she yells, after eating all of the sushi except one piece. The scene then switches to Ari, Bess, and Roz, who are looking for sushi in a dangerous part of town. Ari giggles, then dodges a flying candied fish tail, while Roz fights off a bat. "Uh, do ya really think this is th' best place t' hunt fo' sushi, gurls?" asks Bess. "Come on, I'm a pro at this place. I've been to Tokyo before." says Roz. "You have, have you? That's odd." says Ari. "Odd? Naw, not really. It's cool here, I li--" says Roz. A giant green hand picks up Ari. Ari begins to scream, and Roz and Bess look on. "What the crap is that?!" asks Roz. "Uh, I think it's a giant monsta'!" says Bess. Ari continues to scream, and the thing reveals itself, and sure enough, it's a gigantic monster. "I'm totally on it, watch the sushi, gurl." says Roz. "Uh, there ain't any sushi we's collected, eh!" says Bess. Roz shakes her head and steps onto the monster's arm. Ari continues to scream. "Bleeeeh." says Roz, hanging upside down from the monster's tail. "Uh, I don' think that's very safe, hon!" says Bess. "Safe? What does that mean?" asks Roz diabolically. "Uhhh, guys..." says Ari. Ari points to the monster, who is slowly deflating. Roz and Bess stare at the deflating "monster" in shock. "So, it's a fake monster? Wonder who made it?" asks Roz. "That's a pity, I like monsters." The monster deflates completely, revealing a little skeletal structure with the smoothie guy at the top. "Hey, it's that odd guy from TDRev." says Ari. "Who the @#$% are you guys? I think I'm seeing things, because the last person I saw was that woozy chick in Rev." says the smoothie guy. "Dude you're in another country and we're a new cast." says Roz. "Mhm." says Ari. "All right, then I'm going to get out of here." says Smoothie Guy. He leaps away, and the camera follows him to a dark alley, where there is nobody but Milo. "All righ', Milo, calm yourself. You've fought giant cats, aliens, and Jocktopus. Nothing is worse than that, man. Nothing." he says to himself. Suddenly, Dolph leaps out of nowhere and jumps in front of Milo. "Dolph?! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead... or something!" says Milo. "Hello, my fishy friend. Are you looking for this?" Dolph holds up a piece of sushi. "Yeah, man! My sushi! Can you give it to me?" asks Milo happily. "Well, sure, if you get in this sack." says Dolph. "No, man, you're gonna abduct me or some--" says Milo, but Dolph stuffs him in the sack and closes it. "There, now, once you give me a piggyback for a few hours, you can have the sushi." says Dolph. "Dude, this ain't cool! You're a stupid dude!" says Milo, while kicking and yelling. "Aww, lighten up. Just like my friend Monty Cobra said, always look on the briiiight side of life." says Dolph. "But, Monty Cobra isn't a real person, he's..." says Milo. "You, my friend, are an idiot." says Dolph, then starts to whistle. Milo begins to cry. "You're killin' me, man. You're killin' me." "Maybe a piggyback will cheer up." says Dolph. He hops onto Milo's back. "Ugh, how much do you weigh?!" asks Milo. "Little boy, that's not important. What is important is that life is a piece of shit, when you look at it." says Dolph. "And what's that supposed to mean?" asks Milo. "Listen, Some things in life are bad. They can really make you sad, other things just make you swear and curse." says Dolph. "Like this situation?" asks Milo. "Exactly, boy. Now sing along with me." says Dolph. "Always look on the briiiiight side of life..." says Milo. Dolph begins to whistle. "My work here is done." he says, and he disappears, leaving just the sushi. "Suh-weet!" says Milo. "That was weird, though." The music that Dolph was singing appears in the background, and the camera changes to Layla, Isabel, and Estrella. "Look, Layla, I found this piece of sushi first, so you need to give it back to me." snaps Estrella. "I don't have to. Charles, chain her to that Japanese guy." says Layla. The Japanese guy in the background is shocked. "Nanidesu ka? Watashi? Shikashi, watashi wa kono shōjo o shitte inai!" he says. "What language is that? Is it Spanish?" asks Isabel. Charles shakes his head, and chains Estrella to the Japanese guy. "Watashi kara kanojo o hanarete shutoku shite kudasai, kore wa hijō ni fukaidesu." says the Japanese guy. Dolph then flies above the girls, with his Nyan Cat, and sings, "When you're chewing on life's gristle, don't grumble, give a whistle! And this'll help things turn out for the best..." He sprinkles sushi on all three girls. "Ooh! Yum, sushi!" says Isabel. "No, Izzy, don't--" says Layla. Isabel eats every last bit of sushi. "Mm, that felt good." she says. "Isabel, you idiot, you ate the sushi for the challenge. Suzuki is going to kill you." says Estrella. "Personally, I don't care. That means her team's gonna lose, and she's gonna be the first voted off." says Layla happily. "Voting? I love voting. It's what you do when you get a new fish, right? And off is a funny word. Off, off, off. I could say it all day." says Isabel. "...Someone, shoot me. Please." says Estrella. Charles takes out a gun. "Not seriously." says Estrella. The scene goes past Quincy, who is throwing potions at aliens, Bart and Christina, who are glued to each other, and goes back to the three boys in a box. "You know what'd be funny? If one of was named Dick. You know, we're in a box, so..." says Anderson. "I get it." says Tolkien. "Like, guys, who's seen Dragon Ball X, season five, episode sixty? That was the one where Goku found the hidden power of Cell, and then Vegeta said over 9000." says Oz. "Actually, he said that in episode twenty-one, get your facts right." says Tolkien. "Like, I'm afraid that you're wrong, because I have a giant book with all the seasons and episodes in it, and I've, like, memorized every word of it, so I should know, plus I'm nine years older than you." says Oz. "Well, your stupid book must be wrong, because I watched a marathon of that show for twenty-four hours straight." says Tolkien. Anderson says in the confessional, "Nothing like hearing a couple of nerds arguing over some obscure Japanese anime I've never heard of. I should prank them." "Hey, guys, I have something cool in my backpack, wanna see it?" asks Anderson. "Sure." says Tolkien, and Oz nods in agreement. "All right, just open it up." says Anderson. Tolkien opens up the backpack, and a puff of flour turns Oz and Tolkien completely white. "Like, I've always wanted to be white." says Oz. "Pink isn't cutting it." "Anderson, it was a good prank and all, but what if it doesn't come off?" asks Tolkien. "It's supposed to come off in four to six hours. Relax." says Anderson. A title card is shown saying "Four to six hours later..." The three boys are still in the box. The flour is nowhere near coming off. "I think it's been four to six hours." says Tolkien. Anderson begins to whistle and turns away. Some people are heard coming towards the box, and the boys begin to shudder. Then, Roz, Ari, and Bess open up the top of the box. "Oh, there you are! The challenge ended four to six hours ago. We're waiting for you, hurry up." says Roz. "Uh, yeah, don't wanna miss teams..." says Ari. "C'mon, gurls, let's scoot! We don't wanna miss teams eitha'!" says Bess. The three girls leave, taking Anderson and Tolkien with them. Anderson closes the box, leaving Oz in there. "Uh, guys, aren't you, like, gonna help me? Hello? Guys?" asks Oz. The rest of the contestants gather back at the center of town, where it is nighttime and the city is completely lit up. "Tokyo is so beautiful at night!" says Yuri. "You know what'd be even more beautiful? If you two--" she points to Julian and Shawn, "would just date already." "I already told you, I like girls, okay? How many times do I have to say it?" asks Shawn. "Wanna read one of my Julawn stories?" asks Yuri. "Julawn...? You made up a name for us? That's... That's messed up." says Julian. Valencia comes in, with a giant bag full of sushi. "There you are, where have you been? You ditched us." says Shawn. "Oh, I was just taking care of," says Valencia, dumping the bag open and revealing the sushi, "This." Chris comes in with Suzuki. "My sushi!" yells Suzuki, and he begins to eat it up. "You, my friend, win invincibility." "But some of us collected sushi too." says Anderson. "Yeah, I went through a LOT to get that sushi." says Milo. "So? You only got one. Valencia here got about fifty." says Suzuki. "Now Chris, teams, please?" "All right, then, team one, also known as the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candied Fish Tails, will consist of Anderson, Oz, Tolkien, Julian, Bart, Ari, Roz, Bess, Valencia, and Estrella." says Chris. "Whoo, I'm not on a team with Yuri. Thank god." says Julian. "Good call, man, Julian, you can switch with Horatio." says Chris. "WTF?" asks Julian. "Eee!" says Yuri, and hugs him. "Cool, man, our team is going to rise our way to the top even if we have hardships." says Horatio. "Then, the other team will be called..." says Chris. He looks around and sees Suzuki. "Suzuki's Flabby Jowls." "I resemble that remark." says Suzuki. "And it will consist of everyone else, also known as Milo, Julian, Shawn, Quincy, Keenan, Christina, Layla, Isabel, Yasmin, and Yuri." says Chris. "Oooh, I love jowls! They're those birds that hoot, right?" asks Isabel. "No, those are..." begins Christina. "You know, never mind. Yeah, jowls are birds that hoot." "All right, and obviously, the Fish Tails won, since Valencia wrangled up all that sushi." says Chris. Valencia cheers. "Ooh, I love fish tails!" says Isabel. "And so the Jowls will be facing elimination, Suzuki can show you guys your dorms, also known as authentic Japanese hotels." says Chris. Later on, the Fish Tails are relaxing in their hotel, while the Jowls are figuring out their victim. "Lava lamp? Japanese fish tank? Sushi bar? Who cares? My house has way more of this crap." says Layla. "Charles, get me a smoothie." Charles shakes his head and trips over Yasmin. "Like, watch it, bub." says Yasmin, while eating chips. "Ewwww, she's getting crumbs on the floor, Charlespickthemup." says Layla. "Dude, they're just crumbs." says Milo while drinking out of his water bottle. "Yeah, so guys, how's everyone's family member?" says Christina attempting to make conversation. "Good." says everyone except Keenan. "Yeah, you know how I feel about Trey." says Keenan. Layla says in her confessional, with Charles behind her, "I think Keenan should be the first to go." "And why do you think that, missy?" asks Charles. "I think he's a very nice boy." "Nobody cares what you think, Charles." says Layla. Charles sighs and exits the confessional, along with Layla. Horatio approaches Yasmin. "Hey, baby, wanna go out for some shakes and stuff?" he asks. "Eww, you're like, on the other team, so, like, go back to your fish tails." says Yasmin. "No need to be a fool. Just be cool." says Horatio. "Like, get away from me," says Yasmin, and she throws a chip at Horatio. Horatio leaves and goes back to the Fish Tails' dorm. "Hey, it's one of those guys." says Anderson, pointing to Horatio, who nods. Roz is doing Ari's nails. "I still can't believe you've never painted your nails before. What kind of a person are you?" "Uhhh," says Ari. "Someone who doesn't care about their personal appearance...?" "When y' live on th' farm, ya don' need t' care about yer personal appearance." says Bess. "I painted little dragons on your fingernails, Ari." says Roz. She then makes a seductive noise. Tolkien comes up to them. "Ooooh. I want my nails painted." Everyone stares at him. "Never mind, I'll just go back to playing with my nerd cards..." Chris is at the elimination ceremony, with the Flabby Jowls. "All right, nine of you will be safe, while one of you will be walking the Whatever of Shame and going to the Insert-Vehicle-Here of Losers." says Chris. "Couldn't you think of a more creative title, dude?" asks Julian. "They're basically the same in every season, but anyways, Julian, you get the first sushi, which represents invincibility, of the season." Julian gets his sushi. "Shawn and Yuri are safe, too." says Chris. The two get their sushi. "Layla, sadly, and Charles, too." says Chris. Layla gets her sushi. Charles looks at it, and Layla says, "You can't have it." "Milo, Christina, and Isabel." says Chris. Milo and Christina get their sushi. "Aww, I'm voted out?" asks Isabel. "Bye, guys." She heads to the Insert-Vehicle-Here of Losers. "No, you're safe, you dipthong." says Yasmin. "All right, Quincy, Yasmin, and Keenan. Quincy, your potions are annoying and you're pretty creepy. Keenan, it'd be extremely cliche for you to be first voted out, but I wouldn't be surprised. Yasmin, you rejected Horatio, got chip crumbs on the floor, and you're just rude. The next sushi goes to Quincy." Quincy cheers and gets his sushi. "Keenan and Yasmin." says Chris. "Come on, guys." says Yasmin, and Keenan just shakes his head solemnly. "The final sushi goes to..." "Keenan." says Chris. "Sorry, Yasmin, time to take a little ride in the Insert-Vehicle-Here of Losers." "Well, that was unexpected. Maybe the author's improving in terms of unexpected eliminations." says Keenan. "Thanks, guys, I knew you were a good team." He looks at Layla, who scowls. "I mean, most of you." "Like, what the crap? What a crappy team. You guys are all, like, gonna die in a hole. I didn't even, like, get character development." says Yasmin. "I'm sorry. Those crumbs were just nasty." says Layla. "Tell me about it." says Charles snidely. "I hate chin studs." says Julian. Shawn nods in agreement. "Pshhhaw. Whatevs." says Yasmin, and she leaves on the Insert-Vehicle-Here. "All right, then, will the next chapter be as long as this one? Will the Fish Tails win again, or will the Jowls overcome their crappy team name and rise to the top? Will Ari do anything, and will Keenan become just a Holly? Will Horatio actually play his sax? And will Yuri succeed in shipping Julawn?" "Seriously, you're saying that too?" asks Shawn. "Find out next time on Total... Drama.. Tokyo!"